Attack & Release
by S.M.Shoka
Summary: A collection of drabbles focusing on Levi and Hanji's relationship in and out of the Survey Corps. Told from alternative views, the two not only learn to somewhat tolerate each other but find comfort through difficult times. Other characters will also make appearances. *Some mature content and language*
1. Two-Eyes

_A/N  
><em>

**So I really want this couple to happen. Like seriously. C'mon AOT writers! SOMUCHPOTENTIAL.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>There were few things in life that actually calmed Levi's spirit, and tea was one of them.<p>

Every day started the same – wake up, quick exercise, shower, and, of course, some herbal tea. Bengal spice, chamomile, peppermint or acai mango. A slight breeze rustled against the window as Levi glanced outside, stirring his morning drink. The sky cast glowing colors of red and purple, swirling through the faint clouds as the sun awoke from its slumber.

The chair creaked as he sat down, and he momentarily closed his eyes in concentration. In a few hours, the meeting would commence with the other squad leaders and corporals. It would be a day filled with endless discussion of new phases and strategies to claim one of the several walls destructed by the Armored and Colossal titan. Levi took a small sip. For now, he would bask in this moment of silence –

"Levi! Is that you?"

The rim of his teacup bumped into his teeth, causing him to bite his lip.

"Argh, you're not going to believe this! I can't find my glasses! Have you seen them anywhere?"

Finally opening his eyes, Levi cast a fleeting glance at Hanji, who simply squinted at him as she leaned against the doorway. Shirt untucked, jacket inside out, hair messy (more than usual, if that's possible), and glasses perched crookedly on top of head.

"No."

He takes another sip as he hears her wails of frustration echo down the hallway. Birds flitter past the window, the scouts are waking up from their sleep, and Levi wonders how long it will take for the scientist to find her glasses.


	2. Sleepyhead

"Well, now you're just being mean."

Levi smoothed out the shirt, pinching at a few crevices surrounding the collar. His eyebrows scrunched together as he made his thirteenth "tch" sound in the past minute. The corporal knew he was already late, but that didn't change the fact that he just _had_ to flatten the shirt out four more times. At least two. And he couldn't just neglect his routine of polishing his boots not before brushing off any lint that might have been on his pants.

"Hey, shorty…"

His shower had to be cut five minutes earlier, and he wasn't able to brush his teeth a second time. The Survey Corps leaders were probably starting the meeting regardless of their presence, but Levi could almost picture Erwin's stern expression as they continued. Most likely wondering what the hell the two were up to.

"You know," Levi finally spoke, still not facing her, "_you're _needed at this meeting, too."

She scoffed and fell back against the pillows. "Eh, what's the point? We're already late!"

He only scowled in response while he slid on his shirt.

They were becoming reckless. Lazy even. When, whatever-this-was, started, there was no lingering or idle chitchat. It was something the two of them never discussed – it would just happen, and then the next day they would pretend it never happened. But, recently, it was becoming more frequent and shifting into something else that Levi couldn't quite control.

"Move," he said. The corporal was fully dressed but missing one important item. Hanji's eyes seemed to gleam brighter without her glasses and she made a dramatic show as she shifted under the sheets. He moved the pillow and picked up the wrinkly cravat.

"If you keep frowning like that," the scientist said with a wide grin, "your face is going to get stuck. Wait! You're not going to say goodbye?"

Levi inwardly groaned. It was things like this that made him late. Things like this that caused their affair to happen. Things like this that caused it to escalate. And things like this that made him return to the giddy scientist, placing a quick kiss on her freshly red lips.


	3. Cruel

"_Why! Why!_" she screeched, clutching her hair. "_How could you! Why!"_

Erwin heard the shill screaming before he saw them in the clearing. The other soldiers slowed down behind the commander, the horses neighing to a gradual stop. The remnants of a steaming titan corpse lay in the middle of the field with ratty flesh dripping off the bones. Lifting the collar of his shirt, Erwin covered his nose. The sour smell was unbearable, creeping down his throat, but it was nothing compared to Hanji Zoe's piercing cries.

"_How dare you! How, Levi, how!"_

Hanji didn't understand. Why was he just standing there with that stupid blank face could he not _see _what he had just done, that asshole, why did she even bother? Shedding light on the anatomy and physiology of the titans could produce wonders that may result in their elimination. Vision blurred and tear stained cheeks, the scientist shrieked all the profanity she could think of at that short bastard.

"_Fuck you!" _she grabbed the edge of his cloak. "_Fuck you, you son of a bi" – _

One swift movement, the corporal spun around, yanking Hanji from the ground by the hair. "Listen, Zoe, and listen well. The more you keep putting titans before humans, the more you keep becoming less human." His warm breath fanned her face. "Do you really think you're going to solve shit by acting like a stupid bitch? Quit your temper tantrum and grow. The fuck. Up."

"Rivaille," warned Erwin.

Hanji fell back to the ground once he let go, knees scraping the dirt and rocks. But she knelt there, away from the others, never moving an inch. She could feel his cold blue eyes on her, trying to convey something but, hell, she didn't care why should she. Hanji refused to look.

_Monster, _she thought, _you're a monster. _


	4. Doing Nothing

"And…and if I can just _try_ to extract a live sample, who knows, we may be able to – but it would be rather difficult to obtain so, I mean, there are endless possibilities awaiting us to the point that…"

Levi adjusted his boots on the chair, resting against the seat as Hanji blabbed on about titan shit. Literally titan shit. The scientist needed more samples to compare the vomit between normal and abnormal titans. Or at least that's the gist of what Levi heard as he had been tuning in and out for the past hour.

It was a slow day, the closest thing to a lazy day, with no missions or strategic planning to work on. While the scouts were allowed to spend their time lounging and relieving the burdens on their minds, the lance corporal had somehow found himself in Hanji's lair – or study, whatever you'd call it – resting amongst her chaotic mess.

"So, I mean…wait, Levi, are you listening?" she finally took a breath, wiping the spit from her mouth. "It's so interesting! I don't see why no one else cares. Because, some of my research has been pointing to…"

In actuality, what he found to be so interesting was the fact that he had just cleaned her lab the week prior, but it seemed to amount to nothing. Stacks of books scattered throughout the dust covered tables, dark liquid stained the floorboard in various sections, and dishes of old untouched food lingered here and there. It was a wonder that Levi hadn't snapped yet and broken something. Preferably Hanji's nose.

"You're disgusting," he finally spoke, watching as Hanji chewed her nail.

"Ch'you alwuys say dat," she nibbled on her pinky, "but you wub me anyway'd!"

"Like hell."

"A burning, passionate love like a thousand" –

Abruptly, Levi stood up, fingers itching for a feather duster, broom, shit, even a handkerchief. Instead, he opted for one of Hanji's lab coats, and began to wipe down her bookshelf. Surprisingly, she takes that as a signal to quiet down and turns her attention to her paperwork. Minutes pass, a comfortable silence enveloping the pair, but it doesn't take long for it to get interrupted.

"Hey…Levi?"

"Hmph."

It isn't until he turns around that Hanji puckers her lips, coupled with a wink.


	5. Different

"Eccentric?"

"A little intense."

"Batshit crazy. Like insane."

Squad Leader Hanji Zoe may have given the illusion of being somewhat ditzy, but she was very aware of what was said about her. Her research and experiments have been deemed rather unconventional and her interest in the Titans may be somewhat unhealthy, but it was all for the greater good. No one understood her plight, especially Levi, as he "tsked" and rolled his eyes relentlessly.

"You smell like Titan shit," he would say, walking past her without so much as a glance.

"Ow!" Hanji would rub her head as Levi plopped his food tray next to her. The captain had tugged her ponytail again. "What was that for?"

"Your hair looks like shit."

Her studies would get in the way of her lifestyle, hindering any form of hygiene or basic decency. So, it was one morning (actually evening) when the squad leader woke up in a daze, hair blanketing her face, and decided to try something different.

"Hmph." Hanji stared at herself in the mirror, finger coming her hair. She wasn't sure where her hair tie went (that was her eighth one that week) but something was nudging at her to let it be. Squinting at her reflection, taking in the dark auburn strands falling to her shoulders and swooping around her eyebrows, the scientist gave a shrug before leaving her quarters.

"Squad leader Hanji," Moblit emerged in the hallway, "I brought those documents you…asked…"

"Thanks, Berner!" Hanji thumbed through the pages as her second-in-command's mouth hung open in awe. "Perfect! Don't forget to get those specimens from commander Pixis. He owes me!"

"Oh, uh, oh-okay?" But she was already down the hallway, arms swinging and humming a nonsensical tune.

"Damnit, watch where you're going!" Eren rubbed his shoulder after bumping into her. Cheeks blossoming red after giving a double take, he quickly saluted. "S-squad Leader Hanji! I'm sorry – I didn't know" –

She ruffled his hair and linked her arm around his, dragging him to the cafeteria. "Don't forget to swing by my lab tomorrow for the next phase in our testing! I've been looking forward to it all week. If I can extract a stool sample, I can examine the different components of your digestive tract – but I can't forget to also…"

The cafeteria whispered:

"Who's that new kid with Eren?"

"She's got that same dopey look as Squad Leader Hanji..."

"Hmm," Mike sniffed as Hanji sat down next to them, "something's…_different_ about you."

"No, shit, Sherlock," said Nanaba. "She took a shower."

"No, her hair is down," Petra smiled, flinching when Captain Levi sat down next to her. "It looks really nice, Hanji."

"Why, thank you, Petra." She chomped on a biscuit. "Can't tug my hair now, can you short-ass?"

Levi simply flicked a piece of biscuit off his cravat in response, face blank as usual. The conversation continued, jumping from the lack of warm water in the girls' showers to the mystery of the potato thief. But, when no one seemed to notice, Levi's eyes lingered on the scientist with an expression that Petra couldn't quite figure out.


	6. Scribbles I

"S-Q…A-U-D." Levi frowns. "Squad."

"Oh, so close! You just mixed up the A and the U." Hanji grins, flipping the book over and showing him the page. "Common mistake."

He scowls.

The two are crouched in the library, hidden behind shelves AN and AC. Light streams through the water stained windows and reflects off the dust particles. The heavy scent of old pages and wood permeates the air as the two teenagers sit crossed legged amongst stacks of books and journals. It is rare that anybody uses the small cluttered room as there are only texts about titan physiology and the military in history. In other words, it was the perfect place to hide and tutor the young prodigy.

"This is stupid."

"What?" Hanji clucks her tongue. "We're making progress! You're a fast learner, Levi."

"Tch."

"Just be patient."

"Pfft."

"Don't force it! If you give it sometime" –

"Ugh."

With a loud smack, Hanji closes the book in her lap and peers at him from behind her messy bangs. Levi looks past her, staring at the cracked widow, his face conveying nothing yet everything.

"It's only been, like, three days, Levi. What did you expect, to finish the entire dictionary by now?"

He opens his mouth but closes it, resembling a fish. "Fucking something."

"Fucking something?"

"Yes." His blue eyes land on her. "Yes. Fucking something. Anything by now. With the rate we're going, I'll finish the dictionary the day before I die."

"Well, the lifespan in the Survey Corps is pretty short so that can be anytime soon."

"Hilarious, four-eyes."

"Laughter's the best medicine, dumbass."

He doesn't say anything, and it isn't until a few moments later that she stupidly realizes her comment.

"I don't think you're dumb," she says quickly. Too quickly. He only glares at her, so Hanji tries again. "Seriously. You already know all of your alphabets, and…and, I mean, you're not the only person that doesn't know how to read or write so it was smart of you to decide you needed tutoring from me in the first…place…"

Levi clears his throat.

"We can wrap this up early," Hanji says, tucking stray pieces of hair behind her ears. "Whenever you feel like continuing or anything just let me" –

"Shitty glasses."

"What?"

"S-H-I-T-T-Y G-L-A-S-S-E-S." He blinks. "Shitty glasses."

She opens her mouth, but closes it again, resembling a fish.


	7. Release

They were dirty.

After their failed attempt at recapturing Wall Maria, the soldiers arrived at HQ covered in sweat, blood, and tears of defeat. No one knew how many lives were lost that day, but they could still hear the screams, the gurgling, the crying…

_"__Yes?"_

He had to stand next to Erwin, shoulders back, supporting the same bullshit speeches and excuses he always gave to the remaining traumatized soldiers. Their eyes mirrored emptiness as the commander spoke familiar words of _humankind _and _hope_ and _life_ and _duty _until all Levi wanted to do was to forget and feel something else to drown in.

_Hanji opens the door, hair askew, and once she sees Levi leaning against the frame, she knows. They both know._

His hands tug on her buttons and her fingers claw at his back. The mattress creaks and scrapes under their bodies in motion, while the sheets swirl around them in a sea of white. Levi wants to feel her skin against his, to hear his name spill from her lips, to taste her moans erupting from her throat to the point where he can't breathe.

Time stills in Hanji's quarters. Their clothing floating to the floor, their panting lingering in the air, and their heartbeats push away the stench of death. Levi can no long remember the faces twisted in fear, and Hanji can no longer think about the sounds of crushing bones.

"More," she groans.

"Please," he whispers.

And soon it's not long before they forget about everything besides themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo corny haha *hides*<br>**


	8. Expectations

Hanji reaches for her hair again but Nanaba slaps it away.

"Will. You. Stop that?" she hisses. "Jeez. You look fine."

It's the annual Sina gala, champagne bottles, violins, fancy ball gowns and all. A time where death needed to be the furthest thing from their minds. The high ranking members of the military are required to attend and mingle with the elites, persuading them that their donations are much appreciated. The crystal chandeliers glimmer, casting light upon the elegantly dressed crowds. Earrings shimmer and necklaces clack, accompanied by the low murmurs and laughter emitting in the ballroom.

"What?" Hanji dodges another slap as she touches her hair. "I'm fine! I'm just making sure…I mean, well, I can barely see anything so can you really blame me for testing the arrangement of my hair?"

"_Testing_?" she snorts. "Nerd."

Hanji isn't nervous. She isn't. The scientist went to these galas countless times before, always making sure to stuff her mouth with those jelly-crepe-things the waiters always served. Clearly, that's why she is so fidgety – the cooks hadn't brought the crepes yet! It has nothing to do with her fitted dress, trailed by a slick train. Definitely can't be about her hair, which is brushed several times to the point where it no longer looks familiar. And the glasses? Hanji's fine without them. Really, she is fine.

"Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle," cries commander Pixis, emerging from the crowd, mustache twitching. Anka clings to his arm, a lazy smile on her lips as she cocks her head to the side. "Wouldn't have recognized you without Titan shit all over you. Looks like someone cleans up pretty good, huh?"

Hanji laughs, but it comes out sounding too wheezy. "Actually, Titans don't really shit! They don't even seem to have much of a digestive system so they simply _regurgitate_ the remains into this, like, giant mucus ball of" –

"Have you tried the wine, Commander?" Nanaba says loudly, giving Hanji a pointed look.

"Anka here has! More of a whiskey fellow I am."

Anka wiggles her fingers, formulating some semblance of a wave.

She fails.

"Have you kissed a lot of ass?" Hanji says. "Got to fund my experiments somehow! These galas remind me of my experiments where I poke our test subjects around to see how they respond? You should come to one of my experiments sometime! I think it would be really beneficial to you especially since you thought that Titans actually shit, which is just too damn funny. Oh, look, the crepes!"

She has to do something with her hands, which are now clawing at the nearest terrified server.

"Here, here, just take them! Take them all!" the boy pushes the platter into her arms.

Nanaba sighs. "Oh, god…"

So Hanji isn't sure why she decided to dress up for this particular annual Sina gala of the Mitras District. The thought of doing so never even passed the scientist's cluttered mind but now, here she is, jelly slithering into her rose stained lips. This is stupid, beyond stupid, Hanji thinks, because she wishes that she at least heard him or had some sort of warning before he swiftly materializes.

"You've got shit on your face, four-eyes," Levi says.

She gulps the food quickly, trying to come up with a response, but the jelly is lodged in her throat.

"Can't really call her four-eyes when's she's only got two-eyes tonight," says Nanaba, slapping Hanji's back as she coughs. "Doesn't she look nice?"

Levi gives a noncommittal glance before turning his attention to commander Pixis. For some reason she can feel her cheeks warm and her eyes dart away quickly, landing on the platter. In actuality, the scientist _doesn't _want to know why she decided to let Nanaba help her with a dress and her hair. The scientist doesn't want to know why her mind has been excessively wandering to thoughts of the short squad leader and his vacant blue eyes. And once commander Pixis and Nanaba leave with Anka, the scientist doesn't really want to know why Levi doesn't join them. Okay, she kind of does.

Just a little.

"You've got shit on your face," he repeats, eyes staring too long at her.

"I know, you already said" –

His fingers curl under her chin as his thumb gently wipes the remaining purple substance around her mouth, and Hanji can only imagine the look on her face. In fact, she can see it, reflected in Levi's eyes. She looks like an idiot.

He's too close.

But all so suddenly he moves back, the warmth gone. Levi licks his thumb. "This tastes fucking awful."


	9. Suds

Droplets run down her back, and Levi thinks if he squints hard enough, the crisscrossing of Hanji's faint scars resemble the outline of the forest. But instead, humanity's strongest solider simply focuses on the circular motions of his hand as he gently scrubs the scientist's skin. Thoughts of the pain splintering at his knees as he kneels, and the itchiness of his skin as his damp pants rub against him are pushed further back into his mind.

She is quiet while he washes her body – unblinking eyes and mouth firm. Traces of blood and mud cloud the cold water, with dirt smearing the edge of the tub. Her clothes are scattered around the bathroom floor, accompanied by small pools of water. Levi would normally curl his lips in disgust at the sight but he remains silent as he steadily brushes her arms.

A soft splash. That's all it takes when the bar of soap slips into the tub and Levi reaches for it, hands grasping in the water, until Hanji clutches his wrists and he stops. He's not sure how long they remain like that, frozen in time, but all he knows now is the feeling of her wet lips as he kisses her, hungrily, as if they are running out of time.

She pulls him into the tub, water and soap suds splashing, and his body tumbles against her. Their tongues are desperate, teeth biting, pulling, heavy breathing, and it seems to last forever until Hanji is able to remove his soaked clothing. At one point he bites her neck, and a moan escapes her mouth, something twisted in desire, but also sadness.

He pulls back, noses grazing, and looks at her. Really looks at her. Looks at her dark wet hair. Looks at the droplets hugging her eyelashes. Looks at the trembling of her lips, and slips inside her with a low grunt.

When he enters his room earlier that day, he doesn't expect to find her soaking in his bathroom.

He scowls. "What the fuck?"

All he could see is the top of her head, dark strands splayed against the water, and the light pink knobs of her knees.

"Oi, shitty-glasses." He taps his foot.

She doesn't turn around when he crouches next to her, nor responds when he flicks her hair.

"Hanji," he repeats.

And so they rock back and forth, steadily grinding into each other in the bathtub, hands and feet pressed against the tile. Her fingers carve into his back, and she wraps her legs higher up his waist, no space in between. His breath fans her neck as he closes his eyes, and it's when they almost reach that he can feel it. Not the dizzying pleasure and shattering tension, but something tugs at his heart.

It's the next day when Levi learns about Hanji's squad, and the two arms and foot that remains.


	10. Changes I

"Shitty glasses," he says, and closes the door behind him.

She's been avoiding him. He knows it. In fact, he knows that she knows that he knows it because the momentarily startled look in her eyes confirms his suspicions. Wide, deer-in-the-headlights. Caught red-handed. Well, whatever it is that he is catching her in.

Hanji says, "Levi," and goes back to intently studying the supplies stocked on the shelves. She strokes her chin, chewing on her lips, as the silence between them ensues. Clearly, the scientist is not going to be the first to talk, which is surprising because she never shuts-up.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

There. Out in the open. Exposed in full view. Hanging in the air – why the hell is she not answering? Levi taps his foot, crossing his arms as he watches her _still _observing their stock supplies. Surely, she doesn't believe that she can get away with not responding to anything when they are within a few feet from each other enclosed in the storage closet. Unless…

"Oi!" he snaps his finger. "Is your hearing going shitty too?"

Hanji taps her fingers against each crate. "I'm counting the supplies, _Captain_ Levi. Making sure I'll have enough to ensure my experiments so that I can test some of the speci – I mean…I'm just counting the supplies."

She stiffens, eyebrows furrowing, because she knows he's smirking. She knows she said too much when in actuality she is trying to give him the silent treatment. At least that's what he thinks. Levi's cool blue eyes glint. If one thing is certain, Hanji's a natural blabbermouth. It had to be killing her to not spout some random ass Titan bullshit. Or just bullshit in general.

"You know what I mean."

Hanji shrugs.

"I've been able to drink my tea without any surprises."

She squats, tilting her head as she inspects the bottom row.

"Write my reports without any visits."

Bouncing on the balls of her feet, she starts to hum.

"Jerk off without any interruptions."

Hanji shoots up.

In any normal circumstance, Levi should have been delighted that Hanji had become more distant towards him. In a perfect world. Even while he was listing things off, he started to wonder if her absence was really much of a big deal. But the twisting feeling in his gut told him otherwise. Ugh, fucking hell.

"What're you trying to say, Levi?"

He shrugs.

"Because if you're trying to say something, just say it."

He tilts his head.

"I mean, I thought you liked being alone?"

He leans back against the door.

"So if you have any painstaking questions or concerns, just talk to Petra. I'm sure she'll be of service."

At that, Levi raises his eyebrows and, if only they could possibly crawl further up his forehead, because he notices rose starting to dust Hani's cheeks.

"Why should I ask her anything? She's my subordinate. I barely know her."

"I know that." She fiddles with the straps to her harness but then promptly stops. "I'm still checking inventory though. Really."

So he spins on his heel, swinging open the door to leave the scientist to her task of being weird. Levi heads to his office and sits down at his desk. Three pencils lay neatly to his right, while four quill pens lay at the other side. A stack of papers rest in the middle, and his books sit nearby. He adjusts a quill and glances at the clock, wondering how long it will take until Hanji bursts through his door and ruins the documents.

And so Levi waits but tries not to wait.


	11. Changes II

"Uh, Squad Leader Hanji?"

Hanji focused on chewing the biscuit in her mouth. Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen bites. According to studies, chewing food thoroughly helps with digestion, which the scientist found to be important. More important than the shadow hovering over her.

Petra cleared her throat again, glancing at Nanaba, who simply raised her eyebrow.

"Earth to Hanji," she said, waving her hand, "Petra's just asked you a question?"

_Cleary_ Nanaba didn't understand because she was staring at her like a damn hawk. There were so many more important things that Hanji needed to concentrate on at that moment. Like deftly sipping her cup of water and wiping her mouth with a napkin. Not to mention clearing her throat and adjusting her glasses –

Nanaba kicked her under the table.

"Ow! I mean – what, what're you asking?"

"I…" Petra shook her head and then quickly saluted. "Captain Levi is unable to find the key to the filing cabinet. He believes that you have it, m'am."

She snorted and flung the disheveled napkin onto her tray. "Those his exact words?"

At that, Petra only reddened slightly before saying, "Well, there were a bit more expletives involved but you get the gist."

Instead of responding, Hanji took another bite of her food (which was actually horrid, she couldn't believe Levi would always scold her for missing out on dinner but the thought of that made her chest suddenly tighten) chewing it ever so carefully. She ignored the looks from her comrades at the table and basked in the fidgeting presence of the young soldier. Because, well, she was actually fidgeting upon closer observation. But to the untrained eye, it looked as if Petra was merely impatient.

So Hanji cocked her head. "Huh! What makes you think I have it?"

"I thought that" –

"Because _Captain _Levi says it so it must be true?"

"Well, I didn't mean to" –

"You're incredibly…_devoted_ to him, aren't you?"

Opening her mouth, Petra's eyes widened, but quickly closed it.

Moblit tugged his collar, while Mike sniffed furiously. He could smell it: thick tension threading through the air. Along with the scent of mashed potatoes.

"S-squad Leader Hanji," Petra tried again, "I don't understand…"

She turned her attention back to her food. Or, whatever it was. No, really, she thought, Hanji was going to have to take some samples and examine the contents later. "Tell him to check under the chair cushion. Sometimes it slips underneath there because the lock is somewhat loose so you need to – I, shit, just, I mean…just check over there."

Once Petra stumbled away after a few more uncomfortable seconds, Hanji was on the verge of breaking something. Doing something stupid. The urge to take her 3DM gear and soar in the sky, slaying titans overwhelmed her. Or maybe throwing some beakers and flipping some equipment down in her lab. Something to get this stupid taste out of her mouth whenever she saw that overly loyal soldier trailing behind Levi. Or running some errands for Levi. Or talking about Levi and glancing at him like a –

"Hanji?" Moblit tugged the corner of her sleeve. "Uh, are you okay, Captain?"

"Hmm?" The scientist blew her bangs out of her face and flew out of her seat, knocking Nanaba in the face.

"Son of a" –

"You know, I just forgot something! I need to get back to my lab and run a few tests, yes." The words tumbled out of her mouth as her legs wobbled away from the table, hands shaking ever so slightly and eyes blinking rapidly. Beakers it is.


	12. Blurry

"Stop laughing."

"You're tickling me! Wait, wait, don't stop!"

"Well, then shut up."

"I can't help it!"

Levi's fingers threaded through her wet hair, the dark strands tangling underneath his palms. The water droplets slid down their scarred skin, slicking their bodies gently with care. Hanji snickered, grabbing more soap as she maneuvered around the shower head. It was like a dance – arms wrapping, feet stepping, and hands twisting. While the water was cold, it was all too warm in their small, misty shower.

Hanji hummed softly as Levi scrubbed her hips, foam seeping between his rough fingers. It wasn't as if the scientist had the most attractive body all around – she was all legs, flat chest and broad shoulders – but humanity's strongest always marveled at the curves of her hips, and her perky bottom.

Levi exhaled. How he got in this position he would never understand.

"You know what I find interesting?" Hanji's eyes were closed, her head thrown back. She spat some water out of her mouth.

"Hnh."

"Well, we've all got scars right? Some more than other? I think you have the most," she said, wrapping her hands around his, Hanji pulled him closer so his chest pressed against her back.

"The fuck? Zoe" –

But she simply threaded his fingers through hers, gently tracing the lines crisscrossing his palms. "You have such calloused hands! You'd think they'd be rough, but their always so soft when touching me."

Levi faintly jerked his head.

"I wonder," Hanji continued, oblivious to the soldier's reaction, "why that is. How could hands that kill be so gentle?"

The water splattered against their feet and their breathing tangled with each descent. Levi slipped his hands out of hers, cupping her jaw and tilting her head to the side so he could answer with a warm, deep kiss.

"Oh! Fweeney shhmeh" – but her words were muffled by their dancing tongues. How Hanji Zoe at no time ceased to surprise him he would never know.


	13. Fascination I

It was a bad idea from the start, but now it had simply become a bad habit.

"Chug, chug, chug!" Reiner chanted.

The mental strain of getting eaten and ripped apart by giant naked people can take a toll on any soldier serving in the military. While there were means of releasing their sanity through various ways – which normally involved either hurting themselves or punching someone – the nearby taverns seemed like the most logical source.

At least that's the way they justified it.

"Oh, god," Eren hiccupped. "I think – think I'm gonna be sick."

Sasha laughed, earning a glare from Mikasa as she fell onto his shoulder, and leaned in. "Noo, don't! Cause if you throw up, then I might throw up…and if I throw up, then, then…it would be a big mess!"

She raised her arms, accidentally slapping Connie in the face.

"Tsk." Levi stood by the bar entrance, Hanji and Erwin flanking his sides. "Idiots."

The first time they caught the cadets wasted at _Gluntz _tavern, Levi had them run laps until they vomited or passed out due to dizziness. Of course Eren was the first to go.

"Eren!" Mikasa rubbed his back.

Afterwards, Erwin forced them into intense drills until their knuckles bled. And, as if that wasn't enough, each cadet rotated turns as being Hanji's lab assistant for a week.

Jean stormed down the hall, balancing a stack of papers and journals. "Psycho…crazy-ass…bitch."

The squad leaders knew that their punishments didn't stop them, but at least it helped the cadets to be a bit more inconspicuous. But it was one night that Nanaba, inspired by the students' stupidity, suggested that they go blow some steam after a failed mission. Another weekend when Mike dragged Levi's squad for "just a few drinks," and they came back a day later. And now, here they were again, pressed against the booths with their tongues too heavy with alcohol. Monkey see, monkey do.

"Levi, Levi, Levi…" Hanji squirmed in her seat, reaching for the captain's hands but he swatted her away. She always became touchier than usual – if that was even possible – around him when she was swimming with alcohol. "How the hell are you still sober?"

Dita laughed as Oluo bellowed, "Because he's not human! Wait, where'd my drink go?"

"Really, Captain. You seem…to have had the same amount of drinks as us and…and it doesn't affect you?" Petra said, trying her hardest not to slur.

He simply shrugged.

Hanji slammed her drink down on the table. "It's because Levi doesn't know how to have fun! It is physically impossibly…impossible for his brain to accept the motion. Notion!"

"I think it's time for your dumbass to go to sleep."

When he drags the scientist's wobbly body out of the bar, glancing back to give his squad a warning, the gossip immediately leaves their lips.

"So does anyone, like, sense the sexual tension between those two?" Eld waggled his fingers.

"I knooow, right?" Oluo burped. "I wonder if Mike can smell it."

Gunther fanned his face. "I can smell that."

"Nahh, you guys really think so?" said Petra.

Dita took a sip from his bottle. "Iunno, the clues are all there. I mean, they've known each other for a long time."

"He tolerates her." Eld pointed out.

"And now they're going to have some drunk bow-chicka wow wow!"

Petra elbowed Gunther. "Ew! That's gross!"

"Yeah, Hanji's pretty gross."

"I always thought she was a man."

"More of a man than you, dipshit."

"Whatever." Petra rolled her eyes but couldn't help but glance out the window. It was dark outside but there was a faint shadow of a stumbling couple down the street. "You guys don't know what you're talking about."


	14. Fascination II

"Because."

"Because whyyy?"

"Because."

"But," Hanji took a deep breath and swirled around, "because whyyy, Leviiii?"

It was now the corporal's turn to take a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose in the process. "Because I said so, shit-eyes."

Levi's breath puffed out into the chilly air, dissipating quickly before him. The two had only walked a few feet away from the tavern as they struggled to find their balance with the soft snow padding their every step. Hanji had released herself from the soldier's grasp (by licking his hand, that little shit-head) and had gone a bit ahead of him.

She burped. A long, thunderous, rumble.

"Look at your face!" Hanji screeched, throwing her head back in a fit of hysterics. "You should see it! It's like…it's like…"

Twisting her lips and furrowing her eyebrows, Hanji tried, and failed, to copy him.

"Hey, idiot," he said as he watched the scientist sway unsteadily on her feet. Levi tightened the collar of his black trench coat. "If you want to fall in that ditch so be it. But don't think for a second that I'm going to drag your drunk ass out. Experiment how long it takes to freeze to death."

The street was silent. Snowflakes drifted from the sky, falling onto the tops of their heads. Lamp posts twinkled in the dark, illuminating the cobblestoned path that broke off into the woods, leading back to HQ. Few shops were lit as most people were buzzing in the taverns or snuggled in bed.

"So mean!"

"So stupid."

"But I have to pee!"

"Be my guest. But I already said I'm not going to help you take a piss."

Hanji did a little dance, bouncing on the tips of her boots, she covered her crotch. "Levi, Levi, Levi," she whispered as she drew nearer and circled around him. "Levi…"

"The fuck are you doing?"

"My pee-pee dance. Which is also synonymous with my Levi dance."

"My fist is going to become synonymous with your face if you don't stop."

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

"You make less sense. We're even."

She ruffled his hair but quickly dodged his hand. The scientist looked strange in civilian clothing, but stranger as she kept doing her jig. Sticking out her tongue, Hanji shimmied around him, humming some off-key made up tune that was about. To. Drive. Levi. Insane. Well, further insane. "Jealous of my moves?"

"I've seen hookers dance better."

"Oh, yes, badass Levi and his band of prostitutes!" she snickered. "You're not so scary."

"And you're not that smart. If you don't stop in the next five seconds, I'm leaving. I hope a titan eats you."

Her hair was coming loose from her several hair-ties. Levi looked away.

"Theeen make me!"

He clucked his tongue as she tried pinching his cheek.

"Try and make me stop! Make me, make me, make me" –

"Fine." Levi swiftly spun her around, grabbing one hand and placing another on her waist. The look on _her _face was worth it. "I'll make you."

Clearly this psycho was in a dancing mood, and while Levi was a few centimeters shorter, having to tilt his head just so, he pulled her closer, ignoring the smell of her breath, and shuffled his shoes, waltzing Hanji Zoe down the street.

At first she didn't say anything.

Good. Or not good. Levi wasn't entirely sure how to examine this situation - because, face it, he was slightly buzzed that was it - so he simply continued each step – side, side, forward, side – because, well, he wanted to go home damnit. And if this was the only way to get her ass to HQ then fuck it. Although, he could kill for a titan right about now because Hanji's face was beginning to look too serious.

"Short-ass," she said once they reached the trail in the woods and he let her go. Hanji shivered.

Levi took out a handkerchief from his pocket, quickly wiping his hands because God only knows where the scientist's had been. He didn't want to answer so it was a few seconds until he made a noncommittal grunt. But, of course, she would take this time not to say anything either, so Levi stupidly glanced behind his shoulder.

"What?"

Hanji blinked. "Nothing."


	15. Fascination III

**Mild explicit content...**

* * *

><p>"Levi!"<p>

"_Fuck."_

Levi grabbed the headboard suddenly, tightening his grasp, he slid Hanji higher underneath him as their bodies shuddered after each wave of pleasure. Curling her toes, she pressed her feet against the curve of his drenched back while tugging the ends of his hair. Their breath came out in short, heavy puffs, mingling with sweat. After a few minutes of silence, they broke apart, Levi flipping onto the other side of the mattress. The surroundings of Hanji's quarters slowly pixelated into focus.

The corporal stared at the ceiling, slightly dizzy, waiting for the thumping of his heart to slow down. Because once it did, reality finally settled in, practically hitting him on the head – well, technically, Hanji bumped his elbow – and he stood up.

Wading through his clothing – belts, boots, shirts – Levi grabbed a handkerchief and began wiping himself down quickly. _Disgusting, _he thought, _filthy_, and a bunch of other synonymous words filled his head. Anything to distract himself from the currently quiet Hanji Zoe lying naked in bed covered in his own bodily fluids.

And so he slipped on his pants, buttoned his shirt, and slid into his boots. He buckled each clasp, smoothed wrinkles, while quickly finger combing his hair. All the while, the scientist said nothing up until he zipped his pants.

"So, you don't want to stay?"

He snorted. "And you realize this now."

"Ah."

And, just because he's a horrible human being, Levi added, "I'd assumed being the smart-ass that you are, you'd be able to analyze the situation."

"Hmm!" she sat up. "Well, we just had sex. And now you're running away."

"Really."

"Yep. I think because you're afraid of intimacy. Or something like that."

"Of all of your hypothesizes that has to be the stupidest."

"Oh? Even worse than the titan unicorn idea?"

"Much worse."

"So, you're not fleeing the scene of the crime then?"

Levi was fully dressed, still fiddling with his collar for a few unnecessary moments so as to not face the scientist. But it didn't matter because he could feel her – those large, brown eyes boring into his spine. Hanji's voice may have been bright and nonchalant, but he didn't want to check to see if her expression actually matched the airy tone.

"I have reports to fill out."

"Wow," she said, "that's probably one of the worst lies I've ever heard. Even I can see through that!"

"I have drills in the morning."

"Hmm…you can do better than that."

"An important meeting. Have to save the world. Take a shit."

She laughed, that obnoxious cackle Levi always thought he hated. He heard the sheets ruffle, and even before Hanji said his name, his shoulders tensed.

"Levi?"

He always prided himself in being able to tuck any raw emotions inside, leaving his face blank: an impassive mask, basically indifferent to any situation that came hurtling its way. But, now, the corporal almost wished that he was able to show something. Something that Hanji clearly wanted to see and something Levi wasn't sure he could actually convey.

But she didn't frown when he finally faced her. Not really. Instead, Hanji tilted her head, as if she were studying him, cheeks still flushed from their tumble. "You really don't want to stay here?"

Levi almost wished it could be different. Almost.

"Make sure to drink tea when you wake up." He whirled around. "You're going to have a hell of a hangover."

And with that, Levi closed the door, not waiting for a response.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Oh by the way...Merry Christmas! Happy new years! And the rest!_


	16. Dear Erwin

Erwin's office seemed to always be busy: messengers coming in and out, meetings with other commanders, and reports from squad leaders. He grew to sense the pattern of footsteps, the familiar faces, and the seconds before a knock. It took him a while to simply leave the door open, accepting the interruptions with ease.

So it was to Erwin's surprise one warm, summer afternoon when he heard a soft creak, looking up from his desk to see Levi standing before him.

"My apologies Levi." He smiled. "Did we have an appointment?"

As usual, the lance corporal took a while before speaking. "If you're busy, I'll come back another time."

"Nonsense. What's on your mind?"

Levi dragged a finger across the edge of the desk, stopping once he reached a stack of papers. "Commander Pixis is seeking an increase in cadets for the next expedition."

"Yes. I spoke to him earlier. Our supplies are limited though."

"That man's too shitfaced to listen to reason." He grabbed the folders, flipping through the pages slowly.

Erwin raised his eyebrow but chuckled anyway. "Commander Pixis does love his whiskey."

"Probably more than actual humans."

He grinned and leaned back in his chair. Erwin could count on one hand how many times Levi has visited his office and could basically count on none how many times he wanted to have a casual chat. The commander wasn't entirely sure how to label their relationship, but even with the corporal's bored expression, Erwin knew something was up.

"Since when were you so interested in reports? I assumed that was the one thing you were actually afraid of."

Levi merely glanced at him in response.

"If you want to look over them for me, please, by all means. They've been sitting there for a few days too long."

He scowled. "Whoever filled this one out is either handicapped or can't read for shit. Looks like chicken scratch."

Erwin squinted. "Ah, those are Hanji's."

Levi paused momentarily but quickly continued through the files. Without looking up, he said, "The nearby town – it has an open market."

"…Yes." Erwin frowned, confused at the sudden change in subject. "The vendors are reasonable."

"So you've been."

He nodded. "I haven't gone through much but they seem to have quality products. Nothing of necessity but good for other interests."

"Then you would buy from them…if it were for someone else."

"Like a gift?"

Levi shuffled the papers.

And then it all made sense. While it was forbidden in the military to form any relationship more than friendship, Erwin understood the possibility for it to happen. He never recommended it, seeing from first-hand what could happen when love mixed with death, but he knew. And he also knew it was inevitable to happen when a relationship seems to live amongst everything else being ripped away. It could come in all forms – even a manic, eccentric scientist.

"Well," he cleared his throat. "There's a vendor that sells journals and quills. I also saw a carpenter that was pretty skilled with creating tables, desks…maybe even bookshelves."

Levi nodded, never lifting his head from the documents. "A bookstore...might also be a good option."

"That might be best."

"Good."

They spoke about the oncoming expedition, and if Eren was fully capable of providing service. It came to a point when the weather drifted into their conversation, and it was a little while later before Levi finally left, accidentally taking the reports with him.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'm assuming people know the "Dear Abby" title reference, right? Or maybe I'm just odd..._


End file.
